Lynn Langermann
Lynn Langermann is an investigative journalist and the wife of Blake Langermann. Background Lynn attended St. Sybil's Preparatory, a Catholic school, in her youth, close friends with Jessica Gray and Blake Langermann. Jessica helped hook Blake and Lynn up shortly before being killed by Loutermilch, which haunts Blake to his adulthood. Jessica's locker entails this conversation between her and Lynn: :(Jessica) Hey Lynn, I'm booooooored. Mr. Combover's still talking about the 30 years war... Blah Blah Blah HAPSBURGS!!! Blah Blah. Anyway, I'm not riding home with you today because I've got journal but I'll call you when I get home, OKAY? :(Lynn) Sup Jess! Combover's the worst. His Nasal Spray totally makes me want to puke! Journal HUH? Are you doing journal because you want to expose the dark truth behind the St. Ambrose Field hockey team? Your dad is forcing you? You have a big sloppy crush on Blake!! :(Jessica) Shut up, BITCH!!! Also, we should replace Combover's nasal spray with hot sauce. Also, REALLY, SHUT UP! Story ''Outlast 2'' Lynn went on to marry Blake and become an investigative journalist, venturing with her cameraman husband to investigate the murder of a Jane Doe, who was found eight months pregnant on the side of the road. Their trail leads them to the Arizona desert, near the remote town Temple Gate. Since the area is not accessible by road, the two take a chopper which ends up crashing in a narrow ravine from unspecified complications. Temple Gate's cultist residents the Testament of the New Ezekiel pull Lynn and the pilot from the wreckage, impale the pilot on a tree and flay him alive before dragging Lynn deep into the town. She is taken to one of its chapels, the home of their high priest and prophet Sullivan Knoth, who "examines" her and deduces she's in labor and her womb is home to the Anti-Christ despite not even being pregnant. It is unknown what exactly the examination entailed, but Lynn's extreme defensiveness over it when questioned by her husband indicates it was sexual assault-based. Now with the cult wanting her dead before she can "deliver", Lynn escapes the chapel and meets up with Blake. They run into the nearby forest but are halted when Lynn's stomach is struck with a violent pain that cripples her, as if she's actually going into labor like the clearly insane cult believes. A splinter cell of the cult that instead wants the Anti-Christ birthed called the Heretics jump the couple after they are attacked by Knoth's followers. Their leader, Val, chokes Lynn out before licking her unconscious body and having her dragged to the mines. After hours of preparation among a sick underground ritual, a fully formed baby somehow spawns in Lynn's stomach and she's minutes from giving birth. Blake breaks her out of the mines, using the Testament's and the Heretics' civil war as a distraction, and guides her through a thunderstorm. They narrowly avoid being slain by the Testament enforcer Marta, due to the chapel's cross ripped from its roof by a bolt of lightning and impaling her. Lynn and Blake stumble into the chapel and Lynn gives birth atop a torture rack, immediately dying of blood-loss. Her last words to her husband are "There's nothing there". ''Outlast: The Murkoff Account'' Several hours after the massacre at Temple Gate, Pauline Glick and several Murkoff Corporation agents investigate the aftermath. Among the bodies discovered are Knoth and Lynn, whom an agent correctly assumes that she is not one of the villagers. Pauline then identifies her with a photograph of her. Upon being asked by the agent about how she identified her, Pauline explains that Lynn had visited the hospital to investigate Anna Lee's murder a week prior to the incident at Temple Gate, and angrily states that it was Paul Marion's responsibility to prevent Lynn and Blake from discovering Temple Gate.The Murkoff Account Epilogue, Page 7 Physical Description Lynn appears as a slim woman with brown eyes and brown hair worn in a ponytail. She wears a dark olive green safari shirt with the sleeves rolled up, unbuttoned to reveal a light green tank top underneath - as well as grey jeans, black belt and matching boots. Trivia *Due to some inconsistencies at the time of Outlast 2's demo showcase, different developers have independently stated that Lynn's either Blake's girlfriend or wife. This was later clarified by a Twitter post from one of the developers.Red Barrels confirming Lynn's marriage References Navigation es:Lynn Langermann ru:Линн Лангерманн fr:Lynn Langermann Category:Characters Category:Outlast 2 characters Category:Murkoff Account Characters Category:Deceased characters